1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to voice controlled electronic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a voice-controlled set-top box and remote control for performing television related processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Speech recognition systems are capable of recognizing words spoken by human beings. Isolated word recognition systems have been developed to recognize and discriminate isolated words, i.e. words separated by a pause, which have been trained into the systems. Such s speech recognition device is summarized in D. Raj Reddy, Speech Recognition by Machine: A Review, Proceedings of the IEEE, April 1976, pages 501-531. Connected word recognition systems are capable of recognizing and discriminating individual words from spoken phrases.
It is also known to use voice recognition systems to control system variables of various active systems. Speech recognition control system and method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,080, Lemelson, Aug. 12, 1986, discloses a weighing scale involving calculating functions that include an automatic control system that can accept spoken words as input. A speech recognition system is used for processing and analyzing speech signals output by a microphone. The microphone is connected to a speech recognition computer that outputs and applies select command control signals to effect desired control functions. It is disclosed to control conveyors to place labels on containers automatically using the speech recognition system. The apparatus may be controlled to stop and start, slow down or speed up by an operator speaking the appropriate voice commands into a microphone.
Voice controlled welding system, U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,292, Tunnell , et al., Feb. 3, 1987 discloses an apparatus and method for permitting human voice control of a welding system. It is disclosed that a human operator is provided with an audio transmitter by which the operator adjusts the welding power supply through voice commands. The voice commands are issued by the operator and transmitted through a receiver to a voice recognition unit. The received signal is interpreted by a computer that is electrically connected to deliver power control signals to the welding power supply, and thereby adjusts the power delivered to the welding head. The operator may also issue voice commands to start and stop an internal combustion engine that drives the welding power supply, when such an engine is used.
A problem with the prior art voice recognition systems is that they require a sophisticated voice recognition system in close proximity to the user, requiring individual units which is quite costly. What is needed is a centralized voice command processing system such services a multitude of users.
A problem with television remote controls is their ever-increasing size. As remote controls become more sophisticated, more and more functions are added. As more functions are added, more buttons are added, causing the aforementioned increase in size. Remote controls are now approaching a practical limit. Moreover, remote control manufacturers have standard template designs for their remote controls. The standard designs dictate where the buttons are located, as well what functions will exist. What is needed is a way to add functions to an existing remote control without greatly increasing its size and without interfering with existing manufacturer designs.
A problem with voice command remote control systems is that they are activated when a sound input reaches a pre-determined amplitude. Often, ambient noise reaches the pre-determined level and the system is unintentionally activated. This leads to inadvertent input and a misuse of processing power because the speech recognition unit attempts to process the noise. What is needed is way to activate and deactivate a voice command system that is not substantially affected by ambient noise.